My pokemon trainer truth and dare show!
by Cute and Deadly
Summary: truth or dare pokemon stile love or lose
1. Chapter 1

My pokemon trainer truth or dare show

Staring the producer me also none as Mark.

Trainers are:

Lucas

Dawn

Drew

May

Marley

Ash

Misty

Barry

Kenny

Paul

Pokemon for the trainers:

Lucas: Espeon, Gallade, Luvdisc, Rapidash and Bellossom.

Dawn: already know.

Drew: already know.

May: already know.

Marley: Arcanine.

Ash: already know.

Misty: already know.

Barry: Empoleon, Roserade and Starraptor.

Kenny: already know.

Paul: already know.

Lucas; can we get started

Me; not until we get reviews

Me; well the reviews have to have dares for you guys and if there aren't any then ill make them and they won't be nice trust me

Every trainer; please review

That concludes this chapter


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

You guys are slow reviewers

Okay go

Me: no reviews

Every trainer except Lucas : nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! (they all screamed)

Me: muhahahahaha

Lucas: okay what are they. ( they all gave him a look.)

Me; okay

Lucas you have to eat a cookie.

Dawn Jump into Lucas' arms

Kenny have a choco bar hahaha

Paul cut ya wrist

Ash die

Misty cut ash's throat

Drew burn ya roses

May comfort Drew after woods

Marley Ash is dead in a happy

Barry uhh help burn roses

Lucas: Yay I got a cookie (ate the cookie)

Dawn: here it goes (jumping into Lucas' arms both blushing)

Kenny: Yay chocolate (eats dies)

Paul: (cuts wrist) im not emo

Ash: (dies from cut throat)

Misty: no Ash (cry's)

Drew: no (jumps in fire dies)

May: Sigh

Marley: Yay Ash is dead

Barry: there burnt

Me: revive (everyone is alive now) everyone completed there Dare.

Young love

Please review or you will be cursed


	3. CH3

CH3

Me: okay we got reviews

Lucas: Yay (gets given glare)

Me: Its from Midnight Rebel Spy sup dude

Okay

Ash, stay still for whole day

Dawn, Kiss Lucas and enjoy it

..THAT IS ALL I CAN! MUHAHAHAHA

powers of whatever ( Ash turns dead still)

Lucas: WHAT!!!! (Dawn kissed him with passion) err Wow

Dawn: (blush) err Iwikewu

Lucas: What

Dawn: never mind!!

Lucas: Oh! (Kisses her with more passion)

Dawn: Yay (she said jumping up and down)

Me: young love

Luvdisc: you said it

Me: were did you come from

Luvdisc: err do not no

Me: letter

Dawn and Lucas: Awesome (gets given the look)

Me: it's from May and Dawn are the best

May and Dawn: I know

Me: Paul, Admit your feelings for Dawn

Lucas and Barry beat up Paul.

Paul: Dawn I love you

Dawn: ewe (she said slapping him)

Lucas And Barry: O yeah

Commercial instead of violence

CG (commercial guy): are you boring.

Kid: yes

CG: then try Fun-Bull (gives kid drink)

Kid: gulp

CG: did you say Gulp out load

Kid: yes I did

CG: err cut.

Paul: oww

Me: erm end of chapter

MADARTB: I like my dears.

Me: I liked the kissing scene

AXL: thank you


	4. CH4

CH4

Me: letter from Midnight dude

Author how can he call me Author its Mark

Anyway destroy the world

Me: Okay (snaps fingers world destroyed)

Lucas: how are we alive

Me: im the creator of this story I choose what happens

Every trainer: the dude didn't say for how long

Me: oh yeah (snaps fingers world comes back)

Short sorry

Review or I will drain your power of life

Axl: he means take your soul!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. CH5

CH5

Me: Got dares and special guest

Paul: Joy

Me: Okay FURYFUR

FURYFUR: HELLO!!!!!!

ME: will you do the owners?

FuryFur: It's from me

Lucas and Dawn, Lucas must steal from jewellery store. No buying. Steal.

And give all of it to Dawn. Dawn must take the blame when the police come.

Drew, must take care of my Pachirisu, RIRI, ALL DIE, Be aware I have my own truth or dare stories and she's a killer.

May, must keep all roses Drew gives you, but when your asked say Harley gave them to you.

Marley? - =Does this mean Harley or am just clueless? = Run a marathon. If you sweat, you have to walk into frozen hell. In other words, my closet. =Dun Dun DA! =

Ash, burn your hat, because it belongs to a loser.

Misty, fry a water pokemon and eat it along with a bug type. She cant do anything to the bug type. Has to be alive.

Barry, You have to kiss a fangirl in a minute long kiss, if you choose me, you get ice cream.

Kenny, my nickname for you is ginger nut, so you have to tell the worst jokes while being called that for this chapter.

Paul, you suck even thought Barry likes you. So you have to run into a parking lot

In a clown suit and matching makeup screaming, "I have a good reason" over and over again.

You! : for the record, I'm pretty young so I doubt your younger than me.

You have to… read my lets torture pokemon FF! ~ FuryFur

Me: read it yesterday.

FF: that was a waste.

Me: Lucas do your dare, Dawn we need to talk

Lucas and Dawn: Okay

Me: (whisper to dawn)

Dawn: Thanks

Lucas: done

FF: where are the police

Dawn and me: HAHAHAHA

FF: Okay, RIRI

RIRI: Hi

DREW: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

RIRI: (Kills Drew)

FF and ME: REVIEVE (Drew revives) (RIRI goes back home).

Random person: where did you get them.

May: Harley.

Marley: Ya clueless.

FF: OH

Marley: (runs marathon)

1 hour Later

Marley: Huh (sweating like hell)

FF: Closet time.

Marley: oh man (walks in there).

Ash: (chucks hat in fire) pretty.

Misty: (frys water pokemon and eats it with bug type) ewe

Barry: (kisses FF on cheek for a minute)

FF: a man (gives him ice cream)

Barry: yum (eats)

Ginger nut: why was 6 afraid of 7, cause 7 ate 9

FF: that was rubbish well done.

Me: hears your suite Paul.

Paul: (goes to bathroom and gets changed then goes to parking lot) (does dare and comes back).

Me: my turn I read it yesterday but ill read again (reads) good 29 chapters.

Oh yeah new letter from Axl

Hmm. .

Author, destroy the world

Random girl, help author destroy the world.

(hot girl nobody knows poofs in)

HG: Okay lets do this (Author and HG destroyed the world)

AUTHOR: okay (recreates the world after getting the look)

END CHAPTER

HEATHER: GOOD

Axl: my dares are the best

ME: shut up


	6. CH6

CH6

Me: Letter Heather

Every trainer: Great (sarcastically)

Me: Hmm.. Lets see.

For truth Drew needs to say how he truly feels for May.

Same goes for May if she likes Drew.

I dare Lucas and Barry to ask out Dawn.

For truth Dawn has to say who she likes best.

I'm not sure what else.

Drew: I love you May

May: love you too (both kiss)

Lucas and Barry: would you like to go out with me Dawn.

Dawn: I choose Lucas (both kiss)

Me: everyone else my dares

Me, eat a cookie

Paul and Ash, fight from 50 paces Ash gets an Ak47 Paul gets nothing

Marley, Kiss Kenny.

Kenny, enjoy it.

Misty, die your hair green.

HAHAHAHA

I get a cookie (eats)

(Paul and Ash go to 50 paces)

Ash: (shoots Paul)

Me: revive (Paul is revived)

Marley: (Marley kisses Kenny)

Kenny: (enjoys it)

Misty: (dies hair green)

Me: HAHAHAHAHA

END chapter

Heather: so Dawn likes Lucas and he likes her back

Me: I know young love

Please review (flames in eyes)


	7. CH7

CH7

Me: letter from FuryFur

Ahh… that Marley.

Ginger Nut: You have to hunt down a group of Charizard and insult their attacks.

Marley: Dress up as a Charizard for Ginger Nuts dare and beat him up.

Misty: You must sing little mermaid song. Just like the chapter of LTP. Heh, I'm so uncreative.

Paul: turn into a Snubull =SP? = And walk into a sewing club

Ash: Warn all the old ladies ahead of time. =See above =

Barry: YAY! YAY! YAY! You get to act like the king for ahole chapter and when someone realises it =see below=

Lucas: …Switch yourself with Barry and take the blame.

Drew: Burn your roses and skip the funeral.

Author: Kiss… a cookie! Muhahahahaha

Me: for the last time its Mark (kisses a cookie) done my dare.

Ginger Nut: (goes and finds group of Charizard)

Marley: (turns into Charizard finds Ginger Nut and beats him up)

Misty: (sings little mermaid) (Never heard of this song sorry)

Me: (turns Paul into Snubull) (puts Ash and makes him do his dare)

Barry: I'm the king

Lucas: oh God (Kisses Dawn)

Dawn: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucas: (turns into Barry) (still call him Lucas)

Some one: your to young to be the king

Me: Okay (turns them back) (and Barry is not the king now)

Lucas: thanks (kisses Dawn)

Dawn: YAY!!! Again!!

Drew: (crying) were are my roses)

Me: My dares (evil grin)

May, Kiss Drew on the lips

May: Okay (kisses Drew's lips)

Paul, Ash, Ginger Nut and Marley: (just walked in) Hi

Me: were done

Everyone: good

FuryFur: Young Love.

Me: You said it

Please review (flames in eyes)


	8. CH8

CH8

Me: This is going to be short letter from Axl

Mark: Kick Barry

Dawn: Mah

Lucas: Meh some more

Lucas and Dawn: Awesome (both Kiss)

Me: My turn (Kicks Barry)

Barry: Ow!!

Me: My dares

Barry: Have a cookie

Marley and Kenny: Make out

Paul: Hit Ash

Ash: What is 0+0

May and Drew: (make out)

Misty: hmm have a cookie.

Barry: YAY! (Eats cookie)

Marley and Kenny: (makes out)

Paul: (hits ASH)

ASH: 100000000000000

May and Drew: (Make out)

Misty: (Eats cookie)

Axl: Awesome

Me: I know

Please review (flames in eyes)


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

Me: huh? What?

Everyone: it's the show

Me: Oh

Everyone: the dares

Lucas and Dawn: (making out)

Me: Okay it's from Heather

My relationships going well. Let's see…

I dare everyone to play hide and seek with Barry being it. I dare him to find Lucas and Dawn making out in their hiding place and make a fit like a little kid.

I dare you (Mark) to eat yet another cookie. (XD)

I dare Drew to try to try to stop May from going shopping and May to drag Drew into the most girliest store she can find.

Ah man

Everyone: What?

Me: I've already gained a pound (eats cookie)

All girls: you don't look different.

Me: good that reminds me dares

Everyone: Okay

Barry: 1,

All UN it people and me: (hide)

Barry: 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 weird they all go. (walks in direction of Lucas, Dawn and Me)

Dawn and Lucas: (making out)

Barry: (finds the couple) (clueless were I am)

Me: hi Barry

Barry: (turns around) Hi (turns back) well why are you two making out I mean the **bleep** and the **bleep**

Me: our first bleep

Lucas and Dawn: you're a **bleep** to.

Me: next dare.

Everyone: (comes out of hiding place) whatever.

Drew: May your not going shopping.

May: yeah I am and you're coming to (Drags Drew to girliest store)

Drew and May: (making out in the store)

Me: my dares

Everyone: noooooooooo

Me:

Ginger Nut you and Marley have to make out

Paul and Ash fight against Lucas' Gallade and my Infernape

Ginger Nut and Marley: (Making out)

Paul, Ash, Gallade and Infernape fight

20mins later

Paul and Ash: Ow

Me: Misty kiss Ash

Misty and Ash: (making out)

End Chapter

Me and everyone else: young love

Me: please review (flames in eyes)


	10. CH10

CH10

Me: letter from Axl

Mark- I dare you to slap a random person

Lucas- don't make out with Dawn

Dawn- don't make out with Lucas

Barry- Make out with a berry. (Heh yah)

Me: (slaps random hot babe he poofs in) (she poofs out) she was heart)

Lucas and Dawn: were not aloud to make out… I hate you Axl.

Barry: (makes out with berry)

Me: my dares

Paul and Ash- fight

Marley and Ginger Nut, Make out

Misty, slap Marley

May and Drew, Make out

Paul and Ash: (fight for 1 minute)

Ash: Ow

Marley and Ginger Nut: (make out)

Misty: (slaps Marley)

Drew and May: (makes out)

End chapter

Me: he (listening to Way Away by Yellowcard)

Review (flames in eyes)


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Guys

Everyone: yh

Me: no more Pokemon truth and dare for know

Everyone: Yay

Me: but 2 of u are coming to my next truth and dare show.

Everyone: Who?

Me: Lucas and Dawn

Lucas and Dawn: Bleep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I think that went rather well to find out more go to my page!!!!

Please


End file.
